


Happy To Lend A Hand

by indigopearls



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fever!Brendon, Fever!Ryan, Gay, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Ryden, Smut, Some Plot, Somnophilia, Wet Dream, ryden smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigopearls/pseuds/indigopearls
Summary: Ryan was woken up by a phone call (or maybe a wet dream) by Brendon. Ryan's angry and tired, and Brendon just wants to come inside.





	Happy To Lend A Hand

**Author's Note:**

> a quick one shot I wrote while watching a boring movie !

"Bren...fuck I'm gonna cum I-" Ryan gasped as the vibrator inside him was turned up to the highest setting - anyone five feet away could hear the toy whirring. He could feel it pressing against his prostate, the hand controlling it eager to get him off. He cried out as he came, noting his voice was muffled and becoming distant to himself. His eyes squeezed shut while his fists clenched the sheets in his bed.

 

Ryan's eyes shot open and he sat upright in bed. Brendon, his roommate, wasn't with him. No one was. His boxers were soaked and his phone was vibrating. 

a dream, he thought as he tried to calm his breathing. 

Ryan answered the phone, too groggy to check who was calling.

"'M sorry but who is this and what's so important you have to call at-" Ryan paused, glancing at the clock on his bedside table, "at three in the fucking morning?" He took his hand and ran it through his sweat-drenched hair. 

"Hey, sorry Ry, I'm locked out. Could you come open the door for me?" Brendon laughed. Ryan hung up. He was not amused. 

Ryan begrudgingly got out of his (shared) bed, and slowly made his way to the front door. As he came closer he could hear the insistent knocking of a man desperate to get away from the cold. With any luck, his balls will freeze off if I don't let him in this time, Ryan thought with a grin. 

To clarify, Ryan wasn't a sadist, he just really didn't enjoy being woken up. 

Ryan leaned against the door and said in a gruff, sleepy voice, "You woke me up, Brendon." He could feel Brendon's apologetic eyes through the door, and he didn't want to drag this guilt trip out. He just wanted to get back to sleep, so he opened the door. Brendon immediately stepped in, kicked the door shut and pulled Ryan in for a hug.

"Thank you so much dude! I really owe you one." Brendon said happily while taking his coat off and throwing it in the direction of the coat rack. 

You owe me five, exactly. "You woke me up. And I think I was having a good dream, but I can't remember now because I'm completely awake!" Ryan was grumpy, sweaty, and chilly because he only had boxers on. His words went right through Brendon, who only focused on the fact there was a huge dark spot on the front of Ryan's boxers.

"Dude, did you fucking piss yourself?" Brendon started cracking up and headed towards their room to go to bed. His laughter echoed down the hall, taunting Ryan, who was oblivious of his underwear up until now. 

He was burning, with both embarrassment and anger. Ryan marched his way to the bedroom, practically fuming. He decided to yell at Brendon tomorrow; he really just needed to sleep at this point. He crawled into bed and quickly drifted off to the sound of Brendon brushing his teeth and getting his pajamas on.

~~~

Ryan found himself awake again, with no daylight streaming into his room. He checked the time, 4:32 AM, and tried to figure out the cause of his waking this time. It quickly became apparent when he heard Brendon moan into his pillow next to him. 

Ryan whispered the first thing that popped into his head, "Dude are you jerking off? Right next to me?"

Ryan knew he and Brendon were close, but he didn't think they were that close. 

Brendon showed no response, except a twitch of the lip. Ryan hadn't noticed their proximity until he felt the nudge of Brendon's thigh against his leg. 

"Ryan..." Brendon croaked and Ryan exhaled a sigh of relief. He's awake,  
"Ryan, please..."  
No.

Ryan knew he was in for it now. He could do nothing but lay still and try to sleep, but the needy sounds Brendon was making did anything but calm him. Ryan glanced at Brendon to check and see if he was still sleeping, then tentatively slid his hand into his own boxers. Ryan began touching himself, pushing the odd feeling of getting off to his friend sleeping to the back of his mind. He started teasing the head of his cock with his fingertips, and he bit his lip to conceal a whimper. 

Brendon shifted again, but Ryan didn't feel it on account of trying not to make noise. He started flicking his wrist on the downstroke and arched his back off of the bed. Hair clung to his forehead and his mouth formed a perfect "o". If Brendon woke up, him witnessing this would only be payback. Ryan squeezed his nipples and keened quietly, digging his nails into his own side. His hips began to jerk in time with his thrusts, and he came into his hand, suppressing a loud moan. 

Ryan panted and wiped his hand off on his underwear lazily. He was coming down from the afterglow when Brendon shifted again, but this time he turned to face towards Ryan, wide awake.

"You could've asked for help. Goodnight though." Brendon murmured with a yawn and a sleepy wink.


End file.
